callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zombies (Treyarch)/Story
Nuketown zombies storyline Nuketown Zombies is set during the events of Moon. A group of radiation scientists are investigating the Nuketown remains and discover soldiers that have been revived by Element 115 from a nearby Nevada base. The zombie soldiers attack the radiation scientists and turn them, and after receiving a distress signal, the base in Nevada sends in CIA and CDC agents to investigate. Upon arrival in Nuketown the agents lose communication with Hangar 18 and become stranded sources: http://www.callofduty.com/blackops2/seasonpass Retcons? Der Riese messages show that Group 935 was a government agency (created, presumably, by the German Nazi gov't) for special weapons developments. However, Moon messages imply that it was an NGO that was coerced monetarily into working with the Nazi party. In addition, Moon seems to forget about Maxis's infatuation with Sophia and instead tells us that Richtofen was angry about Maxis's refusal to mass-produce the DG2 and his involvement with the Nazi party producing weapons instead of advancing society - I can't remember the purported motto of 935 right now. Any reason why 3arch did this that I'm not realizing? It just seems to clutter the already fragmented story (much like all the strange stuff in Ascension and Shangri-La) and needlessly complicates the original "evil Nazi agency tampered in God's domain, got raped by zombies" story that we learned in Der Ries and Shi No Numa. EpicFAL 05:18, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Spelling errors? This page has a few spelling errors and its locked. No wonder nobody fixed this. Somebody needs to spell check this. :Where are there spelling errors? 20:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) deeper description of black ops zombies ascension map and its Easter egg who ever wrote the zombie story line is wrong and they left out very important information i will explain the story better now from the beggining dr maxis and edward richtofen didnt like each other edward was jelouse of him as we can see through out the zombie story line he hates him because of what happend in there childhood maxis and edward are brothers we know this because after you do the easter egg on moon and swap bodies with samantha she says that daddy souldn't have ever trusted uncle edward and we all know that samantha is maxis's daughter so now we know they are related this is why richtofen is so jelouse of samantha because maxis payed more attention to her than the work edward did ( his creation of th dg2 the monkey bomb and improving the cassmir device that gersh had origanally built gersh played a big part in the zombie storyline now i will explain more about the cassmir device on the map ascension when you first start the round you are coming into the base on a luner lander from kino de toten richtofen wanted to come to the base to use for his plan to control the zombies but he didnt anticapate that zombies would be there or gersh (the voice you hear when the first round starts ) would be gone or so he thought so as they fight zombie on round one we hear gersh asking for help and saying the machanism must be reparied he is reffering to the cassmir machanism which in real life is a theory preposed by hindrick cassmir the theory is if you put two parellel uncharged conducting plates into the vacume of space and find the universal wave length of the univers and tap into it you could have an unlimited amount of energy so gersh began to work on the device as he worked he became fusterated because he couldn't perfect the effect he also worked on the gersh device a black hole gateway he succsesfully built the gersh device but still struggled with the cassmir device while working on the gersh device he noticed something when an object went threw it took 10 seconds longer to reappear on the other side so he sent a human test subject threw the gateway he reappeared zombified gersh had it killed and studied why this would happen he found out that they pasted threw the aeither (a form of hell) the place gesh wante to go to so he finally finished the assmir device and the gerarator (the thing in the junk yard with the glowing lights if you do the easter egg) which is a bigger version of the gersh device but thats when problems started a rocket carrying the cassmir device (remember the cassmir effect takes places in space ) blew up due to incorrect calculations by yuri (zovinsky the guy you hear on the radios that talks about gersh and how much of a dick he is) gersh is pissed at him but instead of fireing him like he wanted to he transsferd him to the ak-4u project (launching monkeys into space to collect element 115 which is real) yuri is pissed at gersh but dosnt comfront him because he didnt want to be fired of killed remember when i said gersh opend a gateway to the aeither well while it was opened samantha found her way into the base ( she can traval in time and space posses people and control the dead and the living she dosnt know that she can control living things without possesing them she only knows the basics)she sees yuri and how mad he is at gersh and uses the oppretunity to carry out her fathers plan of killing everyone who betray him or worked with element 115 she torments yuri into building a gersh -cassmir device a gersh device that is powerd by the cassmir effect he comes to gersh and tells him that he will be proud of what he made yuri activates the device now the device is supercharged to the point where it opens up a stable gateway to the aeither samantha is heard on the radio saying to gersh ive got you now and he is helplessly dragged into the device and it closes (gersh devices only stay open for 10 seconds they couldnt perfect that part of it) while in the aeither he is not zombified but is runing away from samantha oh i forgot he launched a second rocket before he is betrayed that is carrying the third cassmir device there are three total the second is outside of the map held up by cranes any way he aske for the charicters help in freeing him when richtofen hears this voice he reconizes it as gersh but pretends to not know him so the other charicters dont find out his plan (he already knows about the cassmir device and gersh) we all know the easter egg but we did it wrong at the end or the fifth node (gersh did the cassmir effect with four plates instead of two because he needed more power to open the gateway to the aeither you would think that all of the energy form the univers would be enough but he needed more 4 plates 1 for each demintion of space and time up down left right)we hear him the power has to be more concentrated to free him but the gerater can not contain this much power so we are forced to use a gersh device and have upgrade weapons to overcharge the device to free gersh once freed he thanks us and we get 90 second death macheins but at the same time we damaged our only escape from the zombies to call of the dead so the point of the easter egg is to free gersh without destroying the gererator thats all for right now check out my vid on youtube 500 likes and ill do the compleat story of the zombie timeline leading up to the spliting of the earth into two pecies look up the true location of shagra-la by elijahmitcham see ya and long live the zombs---- Richtofen and Maxis are not brothers, Samantha does not say this when the Moon easter egg is done. Sgt.Miller (talk) 02:30, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Sgt.Miller Richtofen The last sentence is wrong. Richtofen is in control of both the Moon zombies AND the remaining zombies on earth, so yeah x3 :-Vio Hey, the last sentence may be wrong. You hear Richtofen when starting a match of grief, so while Richtofen MAY not be controlling the zombies that are left on Earth, I still think the article should be edited. There are still zombies on Earth,( which, it seems like it is Earth, judging by that the Earth was said to be hit by rockets by Maxis on Moon) so don't act like they're all gone. Richtofen can also talk to you to complete an Easter Egg, the Tower of Babble. You can complete it Maxis's way or Richtofen's way. There should be something in the article signyfing that SOMETHING is going on. Whatever happens in Tower of Babble might should also be added. 23:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Black Ops 2 Black ops 2 is out everyone, with new characters, weapons, and easter eggs. Article needs to be updated to include the story of the characters who are now presumably on earth (green run, northern hemisphere). I don't know the storyline yet, but somebody who does needs to update it. 00:37, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous: does anyone have any evidence that the original charecters will ever be playable in Black Ops 2? I don't want them to leave. :'( Left out info This explanation leaves out important information like who Sophia is, what the MPD is and an explanation of the moon base. It also has a confusing structure that seems to meander. Why is this page locked to editing?Dvdmad (talk) 04:50, December 25, 2012 (UTC) The Storyline From Moon to Green Run The Storyline From Moon to Green Run While the Original Characters are in the middle of fighting on the Moon, the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), and the Center for Disease Control (CDC) are fighting in Nevada at Nuketown, shortly after the Nuke has gone off, as they went In to check on what happened to the original scientists who were sent in. In the middle of their fighting, Richtofen completes his Grand Scheme, and the eyes of the Zombies change from yellow to blue at Round 25, to show that he is in control of the Zombies now. After they finish at Nuketown, Marlton Johnson escapes the Nuketown shelter, and gets to Southwestern United States, to warn the a group of survivors. As soon as he leaves, one of the rockets that were launched from the Moon, hits Nuketown. '' Another group of four people consisting of Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Samuel J. Stuhlinger, Marlton Johnson, and Russman, are fighting somewhere in the Southwestern part of the United States, in the overworld of Green Run. While they are fighting the Richtofen controlled Zombies, Dr. Maxis and Richtofen contact the survivors and walk them through their own ways of completing the Tower of Babble Easter Egg. '' BazingaBeatles8 (talk) 17:06, January 5, 2013 (UTC) The easter egg(s) for Green Run seem to do what the Black Ops II campaign does when you think about it. Its using a branching storyline plot as its using characters who don't know about anything of the zombies orgin and other things of such and are simply being manipulated into doing what either Maxis or Richtofen desire. Because of their lack of knowledge of these two men, they have to choose who is a better person to listen to. So the basic story piece of TranZit is that four survivors of both the zombie apocalypse and the destruction of Earth are being manipulated into doing what either Maxis or Richtofen wants them to do. Of course since players are in control of these four survivors they are the ones who decide what voice the characters follow. If so of this, when recieving the Tower of Babble achievement, the game may actually have it set for setting an outcome that may come in the DLC zombie maps of Black Ops II depending on which voice the players followed. Which may lead to TranZit being built into an actual CAMPAIGN as Treyarch had stated before release once the DLC comes out. Many of the things that occur in Green Run may be explained in the Revolution Map Pack for Black ops II. 07:32, January 8, 2013 (UTC)Hunter Nelson The Connection Between Nuketown & Green Run, and the Survival Story of TranZit's Characters. In Nuketown Zombies, the fallout shelter is still in contact. When approached, Greenrun's Marlton character can be heard, and the bus featured in Green Run's TranZit campaign mode can be heard departing at round 5. These events suggests that Green Run's story connects to Nuketown. The fact that the characters are hiding in the fallout shelter shows an indication to how they survived the original Nuke of the original multiplayer version of the map, and possibly how they survive the earth-incinerating rockets launched from the Moon, which is seen impacting Nuketown when all of the players die. Further clues to their connection is that the TranZit bus' liscence plate is actually from Colorado, located right next to Nevada. Nuketown is located in Nevada, making it reasonable for the bus to come from Nevada, or even start from Colorado and travel about the nearby states, picking up different characters along the way. In TranZit, T.E.D.D., the robotic bus driver, also makes several incorrect references to its whereabouts. The bus is obviously not following its original pre-programmed route. Along the way, T.E.D.D. refers to Groom Lake, located in Nevada, and also refers to a Haarp facility. (One Haarp facility is rumored to be located in Area 51, also in Nevada.) He also refers to being able to view Mount Rushmore, in South Dakota. (This can be a somewhat reasonably close proximity to Nevada.) This is something to add between Shangri-La and Moon: Prior to the events of Moon, a group of radiation scientists are investigating the Nuketown remains and discover soldiers that have been revived by Element 115 from a nearby Nevada base. The zombie soldiers attack the radiation scientists and turn them, and after receiving a distress signal, the base in Nevada sends in CIA and CDC agents to investigate. Upon arrival in Nuketown the agents lose communication with Hangar 18 and become stranded. Minimuslim (talk) 13:16, April 18, 2013 (UTC)How do I get this page unlocked for editing? I am not going to mess with the format, but the grammar is atrocious. Time traveling paradox? Ever since Richtofen took control of the zombies, there's one thing that keeps bothering me: how does time traveling really work in the Zombies universe? Since Shangri-La, the maps have never had a clear date (except Mob of the Dead, which was New Year's Eve 1933). However, since Samantha didn't take control of the zombies until 1945, we can be sure that all of the maps (except MotD) takes place after 1945 right? But then there's the Shangri-La easter egg. When the group travels back and forth through time, does Samantha travel with them as well? It only makes sense that she does, in some way, in order to keep up with them. We also know that Samantha was in control until at least 2011 (when Call of the Dead took place). Would it make more sense if all the maps after CotD took place during/after 2011 as well? Because if Moon, TranZit, Nuketown and Die Rise took place somewhere between 1945 and 2011, Richtofen taking control would theoretically cause a paradox.RdJokr (talk) 10:49, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I read though the zombies story provided, I think it needs to be cleaned up a bit, things need to be put in order, and put into official outline. ' 07:49, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Timothy' MOTD and Origins ending theory, endless time loops and more!!! First off,I personally think that the ending in origins was perfect as we can now see what samantha was doing and we can begin to speculate again and see things more clearly, but thats not what i want to talk about. What i want to talk about is why MOTD is important to the storyline, why it is so critical for us to understand it to be able to see what treyarch have so beautifully done. In Mob Of The Dead the four characters do something that cause them to all be teleported to a parralel dimension, where the prison is overun by zombies,that is the first thing that treyarch have handed us and we havnt seized it properly, PARRALEL DIMESIONS. Another Universe just like the one they lived in but something different about it. We also can link the map to Shangri La, another critical piece in the story. They can go through all the steps do everything the way it happened before but if the 3 characters who killed weasel before(btw if it wasnt weasel sorry) do it again the cycle continues, it keeps happening, similar to what happened to gary and brock. However, if they break the cycle, everything continues, weasel lives and goes free instead of restarting, This explains about the maps and how it links in whith how YOU actuualy play the game. If you mess up and die on round fourteen the cycle continues and you kepp going until you do it and these key characters can continue on with there plight. It does raise a question of who chose these characters to be the big players? The aliens who made the MPD? But the main element of this message is that there are multiple universes in the story, and there is one where they do everything right, from origins to moon to buried. Now i want to quickly explain my beliefs on the ending in origins so if you dont want to ruin it, though i doubt i will, you can turn away. We clearly see every key element to the storyline in samanthas bed room, from the focusing stone, to the main characters, to a chalk drawing of the mp40 on her wall. Now it is clear on her carpet that she has drawn out the layout for ascension and that she has drawn it thanks to the various pieces of chalk around the room. I believe that the next zombies map will either continue in this universe that they are in being the real one and we have to protect samantha and eddie as they are real people and all the people we have played as and everything we thought we knew was complete bullshit, or that this is samanthas mind, shes imagining this universe as a way to explain the aether. She thinks that her characters are all fake and maybe she used things from her childhood to make this room and maybe even affect the world, for instaance, she based the 935 logo from her poster and made the key items based from toys she played with as a kid, but she is very much affecting the real universe wher tank nikolai and takeo are. We can back this up from a quote from der riese. When you complete its little easter egg hen you shoot the teddy bears, She screams in a demonic voice 'GAME OVER!!' we can take this to mean it hadnt happened the way she had wanted it to in her bedroom and she attempts to start over again. Well thats all from me, my fingers hurt from typing, and im all geeked out, so maybe if someone else can relatee to this and put up another conversation thing, From the guy who first pointed out deadshot daqrui when the trailer came out in the old forums, GOODBYE....GAME OVER!!! ;) 01 September 2013 01/09/13 Grey Area: Richtofen Being Teleported? Grey Area: Richtofen Being Teleported from Der Reise, to the moon, to Shangri La I'm working on a project and I'm trying to cover the whole Zombies storyline. Everything seems legit, and makes sense except for this section. I guess it would make sense for him to get teleported to the moon in the tests, but how did he teleport to shangri la, how did he survive for 3 weeks, and how did he get back to Der Reise? Also, where is there proof of this happening? I don't remember hearing/seeing/reading about any of Richtofen going through this in any forums, easter eggs, posts, videos, etc. I'm just wondering if someone can please confirm this section of the page. In fact, how accurate is this wiki storyline in comparison to what Treyarch has actually written/confirmed through various easter eggs and videos and such. Other than a few gray areas like this, this summary of the storyline seems much more accurate than any other story I have found. ps. never done this before, sorry if I didn't follow proper wiki guidelines for posting :p Just really want to figure this out. Regards to Story Make sure that the story is up to date with all the information found, and organize the information in chronological order. I would also like to mention the information not fully mentioned in detail in the text (Kino Der Toten), although they are still compiled in the text, go into more detail about them. 12:51, November 4, 2013 (UTC) If you can, you can do it yourself. You don't have to wait for someone else to do it. And you don't have to add a shit-load of info right now, you can just add bit-by-bit. 02:23, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I understand 12:51, November 4, 2013 (UTC) For everyone's info; I love/play zombies and have done so since it was a bonus level back in the WAW days. I should point out that I am very far from any type of expert though! I came here to learn more about the storyline but found the grammatical and tense structures difficult to read. As such I have rewritten some (and hopefully will get time to do more) of the main story. I have only changed the structure, NOT the facts or lack of them. If any information is incorrect, I apologise for not checking the sources but that was not my aim. I would love to be able to give the definitive guide to Zombies History but I do not possess the information (have not completed enough Easter eggs!) and as such I am relying on the original authors contributions. Apart from wording the information clearer, I have not altered the text's factual content other than to put a few links in here and there. All of these are to other peoples pages on this site or externally. This is purely in the interests of clarification. IMPORTANT; Please understand I do not wish to be disrespectful to anyone whose work I alter - You people have done the real work while all I am doing is making it look a bit neater. In addition, if anyone can make it easier to read than I have, please feel free to contribute and overwrite my stuff :) Xbox 360 Gamertag = Kvasirmead (talk) 14:49, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Russian and American Standoff It says that there was a Russian and American standoff followed by the massacre of zombies, what is that from? Scopatore (talk) 01:13, February 22, 2014 (UTC) It's from a Black Ops intel collectable. Although a source would be nice. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 02:09, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Zombies storyline and how the events should be arranged With the revelation in The Giant of WW2 Richtofen's death, and how it would impact the timeline afterwards (basically making all events from Shi No Numa nonexistent), I believe that the story summary here should be rewritten, and not in a chronological order, but rather, in the order that the maps are released. Some specific details, like radio messages detailing past events, can be placed somewhat chronologically, but as far as Origins and The Giant are concerned, I believe it should be placed at the end of the summary, to avoid confusion, because this is where the effects of time traveling start to affect the overall timeline. RdJokr (talk) 06:34, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Black ops 3 storyline can someone back up or tell me how we know that 'richtofen studied alternate timelines and killed several incarnations of himself to protect samantha and eddie and then went to the giant in another alternate timeline'? it just doesn't seem right and it isn't evidenced. Richtofen quotes "What I do, is only to secure a better future", in game he also says "putting things right, nikolai', so logically, they were sent to the original timeline by samantha after origins (who ended up in agartha sometime after moon or buried) to put things right. 04:08, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :It's been mentioned a couple of times that Richtofen went to other universes in between Origins and The Giant. As to him protecting Sam and Eddie, I have no clue. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 21:06, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Citations One good addition to make the page more credible would be to make citations (using ) noting where each event took place, what in-game refers to what is written, and so on. There is a whole lot of background to the story, and a lot of it isn't explicitly explained and instead it's "hidden" somewhere. I'm probably gonna do at least some of it, but my knowledge of the story is limited for tiny details, especially after it went all ethereal-multiverse-scifi-fantasy. For example, "Using POWs, Richtofen used Red Army sergeant Nikolai Belinski, Imperial Army captain Takeo Masaki, and Mexican soldier Pablo Marinus as subjects in his tests.1" would leave a footnote saying "Radio #1 on Call of the Dead", or something to that effect. 13:02, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Aether and Chaos stories pages Should we make two separate pages, one for each story? As the Aether story is way more packed than Chaos. I was thinking, simply make a Zombies (Treyarch)/Aether Story and Zombies (Treyarch)/Chaos Story. It's just a suggestion, if it's better to keep them in a single page, it's totally fine. Kalinine (talk) 16:03, September 1, 2019 (UTC)